He's Mine Bro!
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: Alfred and Ivan need another roommate to pay the rent or they will lose their home. In comes Ludwig, a man that Ivan and Alfred both start crushing on, how can they make this work when they both want the same guy but want to keep living together? AU
1. Chapter 1

I love RusUsGer, it's such an odd pairing but it works. The only reason I'm even writing this is because the idea won't leave my mind. Originally there were three versions of this story with one being that Ludwig was a girl and the other being that all three were girls in college. But I scraped those idea for them being three men living in a large apartment together.

Summery: Alfred and Ivan need another roommate to pay the rent or they will lose their home. In comes Ludwig, a man that Ivan and Alfred both start crushing on, how can they make this work when they both want the same guy but want to keep living together?

Warning: yaoi, threesome (possibly, if the story goes down that path), drinking, cussing, possible fighting, other things, AU story, uke-Germany (yeah, get use to it)

Pairings: RusUsGer, Germerica, RusGer, PrUk, others will appear in here later

I own nothing but the plot and any OCs

NOTE! I think I might let you guys vote who who Ludwig ends up. But, before you make your final choice, think really hard about the options set before you and how things could end up.

NOTE II! I'm using the names my RP friends gave to the Hetalia characters who do not have human names. So... yeah, hope that's good.

On with the fic!

* * *

><p>He's Mine Bro!<p>

Chapter One: Wanted! Attractive Man for Roommate

* * *

><p>Ivan looked up from the game of Tetris he was playing on his old-as-hell-but-still-perfectly-functional Game Boy to see his roommate best friend/ rival enter through the front door, looking bothered. "Something up Alfred?" He asked and the blond let out a loud groan.

"I just ran into Old Man van der Molen, bastard told me we're behind on rent and he's not gonna wait for us to get the money this time. He said that he will kick us out in three weeks if we don't make up for this..." Alfred winced, holding up a letter that their landlord gave them.

The Russian sighed and stood up, walking over to read over the letter. "Hmm, Wilhelm knows that we only make enough to get by each month. I wish he hadn't made the price of rent go up."

"It's the economy. Fuck..." Alfred sat down in his easy chair, rubbing his head. "We can't lose this awesome place, we got it just the way we like it too! Plus we can't find another place in time. I don't want to go back to live with my parents and you sure as hell don't want to go back home, not when your little sister is there."

There was a sigh from the other before he sat back down where he had been. "That is true." He paused for a moment. "Alfred, maybe we should have someone move in."

Alfred blinked. "Move in? But we haven't been kicked out yet, the damn Dutchman gave us a little bit of time!"

"Nyet. I meant we have someone move in with us, to help pay the rent so that it's split three ways. We did end up getting a place that has three bedrooms and the third room is just full of the boxes from when we moved in." He smiled a bit. "We can post something up in the newspaper and hopefully someone will move in."

"But who is gonna want to live with two single gay men? I mean, I don't want some creepy guy or some vegan hippie idiot in here or one of those people who are super religious and hates everyone that's against them! I'd jump right out the window if that happens!"

Ivan rolled his eyes. "We post up what we would like in a roommate, that way we end up with someone we can be comfortable with." He spoke, returning to his game to get another perfect tetris.

The blond thought on this before grabbing his laptop off the table. "Alright, I think I can set up an ad for us, just need to send an e-mail to the paper's site, right?"

"Da."

"You just love to speak Russian to me, knowing it gets on my nerves, don't you?"

"Da." Came the happy reply with the evil smirk.

* * *

><p>Only one person called in about the ad three days later and the man who called was going to meet them today.<p>

"Ooh, I wonder what he looks like. He sounded really manly on the phone." Alfred spoke, pacing around the kitchen while sipping on a coke.

Ivan looked up from the book he was reading, trying to kill time before 11:00, the time the man named Ludwig would be arriving. "Calm down, I'm sure he will be good looking. But no hitting on him, we do not know if he is gay, straight, or bi."

"Or asexual or transexual." Alfred added on, making Ivan roll his eyes. The clock struck eleven and there was a knock at the door. "He's here? Wow, right on time." Alfred spoke as he and Ivan went to the door. Opening it up, blue and violet eyes widened at the sight before them.

Standing in the hall was a man, and what a man he is! He was rather tall, stuck in a height that was between Alfred's and Ivan's with a very muscular (but not too muscular) form under his perfectly pressed dress shirt and pants. His shoes were shines, his outfit didn't have a single wrinkle. His blond hair was slicked back, showing his face that didn't have a single scar or blimish on it, minus the small blush that dusted the pale cheeks. His crystal blue eyes looked between the gaping men and the man cleared his throat.

"Ahem, are you... Alfred Jones and Ivan Braginski? I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt and I called about the room?" Oh God! His voice was to die for and it has a delicious German accent to boot! This man was like a walking slice of heaven to Alfred and Ivan, but sadly they snapped back into reality.

"O-oh! Yes, we're Alfred and Ivan." Ivan spoke up first, shaking Ludwig's hand, Alfred doing the same. "Do come in and we'll show you around."

"Oh, thank you." Ludwig nodded, stepping inside and removing his shoes. Alfred was about to tell him that he didn't need to but he was at a lose of words when he watched Ludwig bend over a little. Blue-eyes focused on his ass for just a mere second before Ludwig stood right up.

Alfred grinned when Ludwig turned to him. "O-okay, now this is a rather large apartment, since as you know it's here in the city. Over there," he pointed to the kitchen, "is our kitchen but we don't have a table so we eat in the living room. Is that alright?"

Ludwig nodded. "That's fine." He looked around the living room and kitchen first, mumbling to himself in German as the other two watched. He then turned back to them. "May I see which room is the one you are renting out?"

"Ah, da!" Ivan smiled, walking over to place his hand on Ludwig's shoulder, mentally happy about feeling some of the muscles under his shirt. He walked Ludwig down the hall, pointing to first door being Alfred's, since it had pictures of Marvel and DC heroes taped to it. He then pointed to the room across the hall, that was Ivan's.

"And this is yours." Ivan spoke, opening the door. The room was bare, thanks to Alfred and Ivan getting rid of all the boxes that had just been tossed in there. Ludwig walked inside, leaving the other two in the hall. He pulled measuring tape from his pocket, putting it on the floor, agaisnt the walls, the main door frame, the closet, and to the door frame of the bathroom that came with the room.

He paused, took another look around and turned to the other two, confused men. "I'll move in tomorrow. I'll help with the rent, cooking, cleaning, and whatever else you need me for. I'd rather be helpful then a useless person just using you to have a home."

Alfred and Ivan just nodded. They did some paperwork that Wilhelm had given them and once that was finished Ludwig put back on his shoes. "I don't have much to bring, but thank you for allowing me to move in." He gave them a small smile, causing a bit of a blush to appear on the American and Russian's faces.

"No problem..!"

"Da, we're happy you are moving in..!" They both grinned and Ludwig nodded, saying a short good bye before leaving. When the door closed, Alfred and Ivan blushed deeply.

"I want to date that man." Blinking, Alfred and Ivan realized they had said the same thing at the same time, looking at one another. Sky-blue eyes narrowed just as viole-eyes hardened.

"Back off Commie, that dude is mine!" Alfred poked Ivan in the chest.

The Russian smiled, the air going cold as he slapped Alfred's hand away. "Nyet my capitalist comrade, for I will make Mr. Ludwig mine."

"But I want him!" The smaller man pouted. "Oh, it is on! Let's see who gets Ludwig first!"

"It is on." Ivan smirked. Outside, as he got into his car, Ludwig shuddered violently for some reason that was beyond him.

TBC

* * *

><p>Hmm... let's see where this goes, yes?<p>

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two, hope you enjoy.

Alfred's career came to me when I was watching Big Bang Theory (I love that show) and I let him have a job similar to one of the character's jobs. Ludwig's is just because I think he would be very good at designing buildings, I have a theory that he is good at details. And Ivan's is a writer because I love Russian literature and he could use writing as a way to voice his opinions and vent his anger.

Gilbert's and Arthur's job... well, that's just for shits and giggles since I love the idea of them working in a dirty store, one that is owned by (probably) Francis.

On with the fic!

* * *

><p><strong>He's Mine Bro!<strong>

**Chapter Two: Alfred vs. Ivan, Round One**

* * *

><p>The next day Ludwig arrived at around nine in the morning. He had walked up to the apartment and knocked on the door, telling his three dogs to sit. There was silence from inside of the home until the locks on the door could be heard coming undone and the door opened. Alfred opened the door, yawning as he stood there in his boxers (that were American flag style) and his hair was everywhere.<p>

"Who is it?" He asked, sounding tired and forgetting to put on his glasses, the person before him looked blurry.

"Ludwig."

Alfred blinked and rubbed his eyes real quick, taking his glasses off the top of his head and putting them on his face. "Oh! You're here early! Come in, come in! Let me go and get dressed real quick, I must looked horrible."

"It's fine, I'm use to seeing my bruder walk around in his boxers, this isn't any different." Ludwig spoke, stepping inside and removing his shoes once more. His three dogs trotted in and sat down, waiting for their master's command.

"You have dogs?"

Ludwig blushed lightly. "Uh, yeah, I did mention them before over the phone. Don't worry! They're really well behaved dogs and I can pay for them if there is a pet fee!"

The America just grinned. "That's fine, Ivan and I love dogs. I'll be back, I'm gonna get cleaned up real quick and I'll help you move in. Just have a seat and make yourself comfortable." With that, Alfred walked back to his room.

Ludwig watched him leave before he took a seat on the sofa, his dogs lying down to take a little nap. He looked around, seeing that everything was just as it was when he came over yesterday. He turned to look down the hall when he heard someone's door open. Ivan stepped into the hall, wearing sweat pants and a tank top that looked a little too tight for such a large man.

He yawned as he entered the kitchen, mumbling to himself in his native tongue as he started to make coffee. Ludwig watched as Ivan stood in the kitchen, letting the machine work until the larger man paused and turned, glancing over at Ludwig who gave a small wave. "Guten morgen?" He shrugged.

Ivan stared at him before grinning. "I expect that means 'good morning', well same to you comrade~!" He seemed rather awake now, if Ludwig was going to have this kind of effect on him then who needed coffee? "I'm guessing Alfred let you in, da?"

"Yes, he did."

"Hm, hopefully he was wearing pants this time. One time he answered the door in the nude after he got drunk and scared our landlord's little brother and sister."

The blond frowned at this, oh God if things were gonna be like that here then he might as well just move in with his brother. No, he wasn't going to do that, not when the bastard was always fucking his boyfriend at ungodly times and in places where Ludwig knew were not meant to have such activites happen in them. But that's what you get when your brother and his boyfriend love to drink and work at a sex store.

A moment later Alfred walked out, this time in jeans and a shirt that looked as if he had just picked it up off the floor. "Ah, Ivan, you're awake!" He grinned at his friend before going to the coffee maker to get himself a cup. "You want some Ludwig?"

"No, thank you, I had one on the way over." He stood up. "When would you like to help me unpack?"

"As soon as Big Bone here gets dressed. Can't have him spooking Toris again when his pants fall down. Dude, I swear, you have no idea what your clothing sizes is!"

"I do too know what my sizes are." Ivan frowned.

"Dude, you either get things in a size too small or a size too big! Look at what you're wearing! The tops too tight and the pants are slipping again!"

They bickered for a moment before they ended up just glaring at one another. Alfred sighed and turned back to his coffee while Ivan walked to his room to get into clean clothing. Ludwig had just watched them before rolling his eyes, was this really the best he could do right now?

Hopefully after the people that Ludwig's dealt with all of his life he would be able to handle these two idiots. He stood quietly, watching as Alfred looked about the kitchen, almost as if he didn't want to look at the German. "So... are you in school still or do you have a job?" Ludwig asked, trying to strike up a conversation to kill the silence.

Alfred blinked and grinned. "I'm out of school, though I work there. I'm in the space program at the university here, I control satellites and help with the ISS, or International Space Station." He took a drink of his coffee. "What about you, big guy? You working?"

"I'm an architect." He replied simply. Alfred cocked his head to the side, hmm, Ludwig did look like he could do that kinda work now that he thought about it.

"Cool!" He grinned just as Ivan came back in, wearing a shirt that was too big and a scarf around his throat. Actually, Ludwig had noticed that Ivan wore the scarf yesterday and when he had entered the room in his pjs. Weird. "Hey Ivan, tell Ludwig what you do for a living." Alfred smirked and Ivan rolled his eyes, blushing just barely.

"I am a writer, though most of my work is in my native Russian since I do not care for writing stories in English." The pale haired man stated, smiling a bit. Though he spoke English perfectly, he loved speaking Russian any chance he got, especially when he got the chance to piss Alfred off.

"Crazy gibberish, that's what that is." Alfred glared before turning to Ludwig. "So, let's get your stuff then."

* * *

><p>"Okay, that's the last of it!" Alfred popped his back after he placed a box down on the floor. Ludwig had only a few boxes (but they were heavy as hell), a bed, desk, and dresser that he had brought in a truck. He told them that it was his brother's and that he would come by later to pick up the truck and return Ludwig's own car, that, or he'd have to return it himself since his brother had his car in return.<p>

Ivan and Ludwig, who had just finished rebuilding the bed, glanced over at him. "Everything is back in order?" Ludwig asked. It seems that Feliciano, Ludwig's former roommate, hadn't taped the boxes like he was suppose to and caused some of the contents to pour out all over the bed of the truck. Alfred had been nice enough to clean it up and place the items into the boxes while Ivan insisted on helping Ludwig set up the room before the boxes were placed inside.

Actually, Ivan only wanted to help so he could be by the German with Alfred not near them. There had been a silent comptition between the two all morning, even when they brought the large furniture up the stairs and into Ludwig's room. Each wanted to help Ludwig carry something but the German told them that he could handle it, still they kept insisting.

The Russian frowned a little, now that Alfred had cleaned up the truck that meant that he was going to be bothering him and Ludwig, giving Ivan no alone time to sneak glances at the lovely looking man. And it didn't help that Ludwig had removed his shirt about ten minutes ago, revealing a toned chest hidden under a black tank top.

Mm, seeing that nice muscular form working on setting up the bed had made Ivan a little hot under the collar, he was tempted to remove his scarf but didn't. God Ivan felt like a love sick girl (or his creepy-as-hell little sister) because of this one guy who he hadn't even known for a day! And it seems that Alfred was the same, looking at Ludwig with such large eyes.

Ivan sent a cold look in Alfred's direction, watching as the boy shivered suddenly. Ludwig blinked at this. "You okay Alfred?"

"Y-yeah, just felt like my soul got hit by a snowball for some reason." He snapped the last few words in Ivan's direction, seeing the violet-eyed man make a smile that was just honey covered poison.

Ludwig frowned, confused. But that was normal to any outsider of Ivan and Alfred's relationship to one another, these boys could be at each others' throats, getting ready to kill at any moment but then you'd see them chatting and enjoying each others' company the next time you spotted them. Right now was one of those times, they were glaring at each other but turned and smiled at Ludwig.

"Do you want some lunch?" They both asked at the same time and Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Umm... yes?" With that being said, Ivan and Alfred rushed to the kitchen to see if they could find something that Ludwig might like. However, they realized that they didn't have a whole lot of food to begin with, they usually just ordered take out or mooch off Toris from down the hall.

They looked at one another. "Dude, we need to go shopping. I don't know if Lud will like eating take out like we do."

"Da, I think you're right. Though for now I think Mr. Ludwig will just have to put up with our eating habits." The taller man frowned, looking at the cupboard before him. "Shall I call Yao's?"

"Hold on, I'll ask Lud if he's okay with that." Alfred spoke quickly, rushing to go and see the lovely looking man in the other room. Going inside, he found Ludwig going through a box and taking items out, setting them neatly on the bed. "Hey, you okay with Chinese take out?"

Ludwig looked up from his task to stare at Alfred. "Oh, yes, that's fine. I'll just have anything with rice and beef in it, as long as there are no peppers."

Alfred nodded and went to tell Ivan. Said Russian was currently on the phone, smiling. "Ah Yao~! Oh yes, it is the crazy guy who likes to walk around with a pipe by your resturant and scare your customers! ... Oh, you know I don't believe in your threats~ it's pointless! ... Ah, I do have an order and no I'm not just calling to bother you! Hehe~"

The American rolled his eyes, Ivan LOVED to pester the hell out of Yao just for shits and giggles. Alfred told Ivan what Ludwig wanted and the taller man added it to their usual order, making little comments to piss off Yao even more, even getting him to scream loud enough for Alfred to hear.

"Okay, bye-bye!" Ivan smiled, hanging up during one of the Chinese man's rants. He turned to Alfred and looked at him. "So, what do you think of having Ludwig in here so far?"

"I like him, plus he's really calm and can put up with us. Plus his ass is just so..." Alfred smirked, thinking about it. He was pratically drooling at the thought and Ivan frowned, eyes narrowing a little before he smacked Alfred on the back of the head.

"Do not be stupid and say such things out loud. And though his ass is rather attractive, his chest is much more pleasing to me." Ivan grinned, leaning against the counter. Alfred pouted, rubbing his head and fuming over how Ivan was crushing on Ludwig just as much as he was.

The tension in the air was thick as Ludwig entered the room to ask if they had any Windex, only to pause and watch the scene before him. Ivan had his arms crossed, glaring down at Alfred who was glaring up at Ivan, their faces were mere inches apart. He swore he could see sparks appearing in the small gap between their glowering eyes.

"Uhh..." He was ignored as Ivan spoke in hushed Russian, seeming to be making some kind of threat just as Alfred spoke in French, poking the larger man in the chest a few times. "What are you two doing?"

Blue and violet eyes turned to look at the German. "Oh! Sorry man, we were just having one of our normal fights. You get use to them!" Alfred laughed, rubbing the back of his head as Ivan looked in another direction.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "...Right. Well, do you have any Windex?" Ivan pulled a bottle out of a cupboard and handed it to Ludwig who just gave them a weird look before leaving, muttering something in German. Once he was out of the room Alfred and Ludwig continued to glare at each other.

"Don't get in my way Ruski, I'm not letting you steal from me this time." Alfred hissed, jabbing Ivan a few times in the chest.

Ivan looked down at him, unamused. "Who said I was going to steal when clearly he is not yours?"

"Yet, you need to add a 'yet' to the end of that statement."

"Nyet. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go and find a mask from our collection to scare the delivery boy with." The pale-haired man snickered, leaving the pissy American behind.

TBC

* * *

><p>Hmm, I like the idea of Alfred speaking French for some reason, probably learned it from Matthew or something.<p>

Yes, there will be a lot of glaring and mini arguments between our two love-sick idiots, and don't worry, they'll start flirting really soon and Ludwig will be none the wiser to it all. (He has no idea that he's being crushed on, not in the least).

Yao's job makes me laugh, I don't like RoChu but I do like the idea of Ivan being a total ass and bothering Yao.

Umm... should explain the whole ass and chest thing... I have a personal head canon of Alfred having a thing for Lud's total Dat-Ass backside and would love to grab it any chance he can (dude, I don't blame him for wanting to, Lud's got a fine butt on him). Ivan loving Ludwig's chest... uhh... one of my favorite artist on deviant art inspired that new little head canon.

Next chapter: The first rent is paid for and Ivan and Alfred decide that they should try and snag their new roommate before the other gets him. Also there might be a possible cameo from Gilbert and Arthur if I can work them in. Or some crap like that, I don't know.

Please review! (Please do, you guys are keeping me interested in this story instead of just leaving it as a file on my computer! D:)


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three, we get a very minor nude scene in this but sadly there is a little bit of censorship added in for dramatic effect. Also to tease the hell out of one of the characters.

And just so you're aware I don't play video games all that often but dear God I love Left 4 Dead so that's the game Alfred and Gilbert play in this chapter.

I don't think I've explained this but the reason why Alfred and Ivan are low on cash is because Alfred wastes his money frequently and Ivan is slow on producing books for the small publishing company he works for so he doesn't get paid as much as big time writers do. Plus he wastes his money just as much as Alfred does.

By the way, I've noticed that the chapter's title is a little odd, I think I maybe making fun of How I Met Your Mother, but I never watch the show and I'm just aware that bro became overly used because of that show. Plus it just seems like a word Alfred and Gilbert would use. :/

On with the fic!

* * *

><p>He's Mine Bro!<p>

Chapter Three: You Don't Date a Bro's Bro Man!

* * *

><p>A week had gone by with Ludwig living with the two men and it was like being tortured over and over. Ludwig would go about his business, either working in his room at his desk or be cleaning andor cooking since he found that Alfred and Ivan's regular diet of fast food was not going to work well with him. And while he did these little duties and tasks, Alfred and Ivan tried to find any chance they could to just watch him.

They would watch as he sat hunched over his desk, looking over paper work or drawing something. They would stare as he cooked them dinner, doing so with such perfection and attentiveness as he moved about the kitchen, finding anything he needed.

Plus let's not forget the fact that he cooked in an apron, a **PINK** apron.

Ah, but it was when he cleaned that sent the boys over the edge. Ludwig always wore a tank top when cleaning, one that clung to his chest and showed off his muscles, much to Ivan's ever lasting joy of seeing the fabric hug his chest. He also wore sweatpant to be comfortable and Alfred would watch with much attention as Ludwig would bend over to dust something on a low shelf or to pick something up and those pants would show off his ass so well.

It was as if Ludwig was doing this all on purpose to fuck with their horny minds, and yet Ludwig was completely clueless! He had no idea what Ivan was smiling about or why Alfred kept looking in another direction whenever he glanced at them as he worked. He just thought that this was something they usually did since he found them to be... well... insane.

Ivan and Alfred were thankful for Ludwig being clueless of their actions but at the same time they hated it! They WANTED the German to catch them in the act, to question them so that they could take advantage of him, maybe get to see a cute blush on his face and see how flustered he could get...

"ARG!" Alfred groaned, covering his face with a couch cushion. Ivan looked up from his laptop and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

Alfred turned, giving the Russian a pouty face. "I want Ludwig SOOOO badly." He whinned loudly, making Ivan roll his eyes, having half-expected that kind of response from the blond.

"You are not the only one Alfred, but we just have to wait and see who Mr. Ludwig will go to first. Obviously me but that may not happen if he's straight."

A snort came from the other. "I doubt it, that man wears a pink apron and reads girly romance books. I don't think a straight guy does that. Plus he can cook!"

"We're gay and we can't cook." Ivan responded with a shrug as he continued to type. "He could actually be metrosexual, a lot of those guys act gay but aren't."

"Dude, you're acting as if you don't want him to be gay. Does that mean I can have him?"

"Not a chance in hell you little brat, I'm just thinking of the different situations that could come up if he is gay, straight, bi, asexual, metrosexual, or just about anything else." The taller man hummed, pausing in his typing to look at what he wrote before continuing. "But da, you cannot have him for he will be one with me soon."

Alfred frowned, giving him a half-glare. "Dude, seriously? You still doing that 'one with me' bullshit from middle school? I thought you gave that up."

"It's making a comeback. Now, why don't you do something useful instead of just whining and bothering me, hm?"

The blond got up from the couch. "Fine, whatever. Hey, when is Lud coming back anyway? Around five right?"

"Nyet, he's going to the store to pick up some things, he'll be a little late." Ivan spoke and Alfred nodded, taking this in before setting up the xbox to play it. He got online and noticed that someone else was on and invited him to a game.

"Hey Gil." Alfred spoke after putting on his head phones.

There was a snicker from the head phones. _"Hey Alfred! Where the hell have you been? Haven't heard from ya in a few days!" _

"Been busy. Let's play, I gotta blow off some steam."

_"Fine, hey princess!" _Alfred winced when he heard his friend Gilbert yell into the mic, though the yelling wasn't directed at him. _"Get me a beer! Alfred's in one of his moods and this might be a long game!" _

_"Fuck you!"_ Came the reply from Gilbert's side, ah, so Arthur was home. Gilbert laughed. _"Ah, your cousin is quite the guy Al! Bad attitude but awesome in the sack." _

"... Gross Gil, did not want to know that. Alright, get your character, we're playing Dead Air today."

_"Fine, fine. Alright, so what's up if you want to blow off steam?" _Gilbert questioned as the game started. _"That Russian prick piss you off again?"_

"Well, it kind of does involve Ivan." Blue-eyes glanced at the Russian who had earbuds in, blasting some kinda music so he wasn't listening. "See, get this, we needed to pay the rent and so we decided that a roommate could help us with that."

There was a 'hmm' from the other line, meaning for Alfred to continue. "Yeah so this guy answers our ad and holy shit when we meet him we did not suspect how he looked! God he looks like a something from a Greek story about demi-gods and heroes! Perfect body, totally smart, and a great guy in general! This man was like a gift from heaven or something!"

Gilbert 'hmmed' again. _"Oh really? Watch out, there's a Hunter out there." _

"Got it, but anyway both Ivan and I are totally crushing on him at the same time! It's school all over again! God Lud, why do you have to be so awesome and shit..." Alfred sighed.

There was a pause on the other line. _"Lud? Wait a minute... what does he look like?" _

"Huh? Uhh, really muscular and tall, he's got blue eyes and blond hair..."

_"Is his hair slicked back and he's German? And he seems all serious business about everything and has three dogs?" _One of the dogs, Aster, made a loud snore from where he was sleeping in the kitchen.

Alfred blinked. "Yeah, how did you know?"

_"DUDE! He's my little brother!" _

"WHAT?" This caught Ivan's attention. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'LITTLE BROTHER'?"

_"Shit Alfred, Ludwig's my little brother!" _

"I thought you said your brother's name was West!"

_"That's his nickname!"_ Gilbert groaned. _"Oh my God, Al, you're crushing on my bruder!" _

Ivan blinked, trying to figure out what had just happened. "Alfred, what's wrong?"

The blond turned to his friend. "Gilbert and Ludwig are brothers!"

"What? How on earth is Mr. Ludwig related to that stupid man?"

"I don't know!" Alfred groaned. "Dude, are you okay with this crush thing? I mean, you're dating my cousin so it's only fair that you don't judge."

A snort came from Gilbert. _"Whatever, but I'll just give you a big warning. Ludwig's a virgin, the bastard is too much of a prude to have ever gotten laid and yet he keeps so much porn hidden in his room. So I'm not expecting much if either of you get into a relationship with him so I'm kinda okay with you trying to get into his pants since it's a lost cause." _

"Virgin..?" Ivan and Alfred took a moment to connect that word to Ludwig, as soon as it happened a flood of lewd thoughts filled their minds. If Ludwig was a virgin then that meant that whoever took him first would actually be the one to take him first! "Holy shit... that is so...!" Alfred let out some kinda weird sound from his throat that had Ivan wincing and Gilbert letting out a cry of pain.

* * *

><p>A virgin, Ludwig was a virgin. Now, how was Ivan going to take advantage of this? The Russian sat alone at the small kitchen table, looking at his laptop and not even paying attention to the document window he had up. Ludwig was in his room and Alfred was out for a bit, leaving the large-nosed man by himself.<p>

His thoughts were on the German who he deemed as being perfect. Normally Ivan was very picky on people he wanted to be with and it usually took him a while to even figure out if he had feelings for them or if he was just attracted physically (or was trying to steal Alfred's crush to piss him off) but Ludwig...

Ah, Ludwig was different then the people from before. Much more attractive then Yao (he only dated him once and found out he perferred making Yao's life a living hell), smarter then Eduard (well, not as computer smart, but more book smart really, plus he knows his history and that was always a delight), sweeter then Ravis (and MUCH taller), and of course he was much better at a conversation then Toris though Ivan still liked his neighbor but more as a friend he could torment.

Gilbert had been a bit fun since he was a fighter, but Ludwig looks like he could be much more enjoyable, plus Ivan can keep up with this German rather then the fast-paced German from before. Plus Ivan and Gilbert had always been at each other's throats over who got to top which meant sex wasn't often. Also, let's not even bring up Natalia, that girl THINKS she was, and still is, dating Ivan even though he's her big brother!

And certaintly he was MUCH better then... well, of course the German was better, Ludwig didn't piss him off like _he_ did.

Plus Ludwig hit a lot of Ivan's kink buttons. The man was muscular, something Ivan liked, his chest was so... well, Ivan couldn't wait for the moment he could motor boat it. He could pull off any outfit he wore and Ivan secretly wondered if he could pull off a dress, maybe a cute maid outfit like you see English women wore, better yet the French kind!

A happy smile came to Ivan's face, and he couldn't help but feel like a school girl with a crush as he giggled. Yes! He would find a way to get Ludwig in a maid outfit, and maybe some leggings, oh! Or how about something like Tim Curry's character's outfit from that Rocky Horror movie, or maybe even Rocky's outfit since Ludwig does have a perfect body like the monster did~

"Oh Ivan, stop thinking like that, there are no tissues around~!" Ivan laughed to himself in Russian and got up, wanting to see if Ludwig wanted to watch a movie with him since Alfred was out of the house and the TV was free. Maybe they could watch one of Ivan's horror movies, he had secretly found out Ludwig was terrified of horror movies (actually he was scared of horror stuff in general) and wanted to see if Ludwig would cling to him.

Oh that would just make Ivan's day if that were to happen! He grinned as he pulled up his pants a bit to adjusted them since they kept slipping on him, opening Ludwig's door wide and paused when there was a yelp of surprise.

Violet-eyes widened slightly at the sight before them. Ludwig was standing in his room, by his dresser and was in the middle of pulling out a pair of boxers when Ivan had opened the door. But that wasn't what had Ivan wide-eyed and Ludwig blushed ten shades of red. No, it was because Ludwig was wet and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, having just come out of the shower.

Ivan was so focused on Ludwig's mostly-naked form to even notice that his sweatpants finally fell to the floor, completely forgotten by the Russian man.

Ludwig stuttered, eyes opened wide. "P-please close the door..! Forget what you saw..!" He yelled, pulling the boxers to his chest to cover the exposed skin. "And please pull up your pants..!"

The other blinked and then smiled. "Sorry, I should have knocked. I just wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie with me~!" He laughed, still forgetting about his pants.

The blond nodded rapidly. "Yes, yes! But please..! Get out!" He yelled and Ivan laughed, closing the door. He smiled sweetly to himself and, forgetting once more about his pants, skipped down the hall to find a good movie.

All the while he kept thinking of that lovely image of a flustered, wet, and half-naked Ludwig, oh he was one step ahead of Alfred when it came to Ludwig by what had just happened.

Perfect.

TBC

* * *

><p>Sorry, I had a weird dream about Ivan's pants falling off when seeing Ludwig like that and I couldn't help but add it into the story for the laughs it would bring. Sorry that Arthur only had a very brief part in this chapter, but he will be back with Gilbert and possibly a few other characters.<p>

And yes, Ivan dated a lot of guys, but that is how he roles. Plus in my personal head canon, Ivan is secretly a pimp and that these guys are his bitches (the whole world is practically his bitch). And Ludwig is his bottom bitch.

Also, Ludwig is actually afraid of ghost and scary stuff in the series. In one of the comic strips he freaks out but does his best to hide it from Feliciano, but ends up scaring Feliciano in the process. XD

Next chapter: umm... hmm... anyone have any ideas? I really only got this far and I'm still planning on how Alfred and Ivan will get Ludwig to go out with them but I want to fill in some things before any dates happen. So if you have any ideas, I'll see what I can do.

Btw, if you know who nashi is on pixiv, I might use some of her (is nashi a girl?) latest comics for a little help when it come to the possible threesome.

Please review.


End file.
